Gone
by Cupcake Flavored Muffins
Summary: "If I had stayed, none of this would be true." A revisit to a familiar place. After the Mushroom War. Quick one shot cause feels. Little language, you can handle it. Read and comment for Halloween candy.


Hi guys. 'I Remeber You' killed me. Bleh. Sorry if this is crappy but I still have emotions over this episode and they needed to go somewhere. Enjoy~

* * *

It's quiet. Solemnly quiet. Years of blood curdling cries and thunderous explosions left the world silenced; ridded from the toxic sounds which once feasted its atmosphere. Even though he knew what to expect it was surreal. The cherry red heel of his boot comes contact with the floorboards, it creaks; he recoils. Staggering back his palm cups a piece of wood. It's far too damaged to be distinguished. A table probably, or a maybe chair? He could care less. Crimson slits slither through his glazed eyes to inspect the room. It was the right place, he was sure of that much. But there's no way it felt like it. What was once filled with warmth and reminiscences lay demolished belongings coated in ash and powder. Grimace consumed his face as his glance shadowed, perking up again when a silver streak of light caught his vision. He was quick to walk over, ignoring the groaning floor beneath him. Blue thumbs hastily dust off the sides of the object while picking it up. A few solid swipes cleared the broken glass of its filth. An image stared back. His whole body began to tremble, remembering too well.

_ "Daddy don't go."_ Marceline wails, both hands clutched at his pants, tears soaking the fabric. "Please stay.. " He leans over, opening his arms; she takes the invitation.

"I have to go, you'll understand when you're older." A grunt was his answer. "I have something for you."

She looks up, "You do?"

"Mhm-hm." Fumbling in a nearby business case he pulls out a frame. She looks at him, at it, then back to him again.

"A picture?" Her voice cracks.

"Yeah. You mentioned we didn't have enough photos around. So I got two. One for me and one for you. If you or your mother every miss me, just look at this. And if I miss you two I'll do the same. I'm always here for you."

Sure, it wasn't the greatest gift a child could ask for but she was happy. The edges of her lips soften, curve into a smile. "Thanks!" She grabbed it out of his hands. "I love you daddy!"

_"I'll be back before you know it."_ He re-mouthed the words he said not to long ago. It stung. He couldn't take his eyes of the image, his family. Broken. He never felt so much pain in his life, and he's had enough agony to share.

"Hunson..." A demonic figure eased from the shadows, laying a hand on the ruler's suited shoulder. "There was nothing you could do."

"That's bullshit." Hudson's face swung to the cracked window, the unbearable stench caused him to turn back to the demon with an iced glare spitting, "And you know it."

"The chance they could have lived through this was slim to nothing." The demon instantly drew back adding an "I'm Sorry."

"I know... I thought... maybe there was a chance.. they'd still be..." His words dulled. _If I had been there they'd still be alive. If I had stayed, none of this would be true. It's all because of the Nightosphere. _He was falling apart again, but he didn't have the time for that. Regaining his composure he stretched, taking a few steps, "Well, I came for what I wanted to see. Let's go."

The demon gapes his mouth, as if to reply, but reconsiders and opens the portal. Both are quiet as they step through, just like the dead world they're leaving. Hunson grips the picture tightly, they wouldn't return. There was no reason to. After all, neither had the slightest knowledge his daughter was with a frosted blue man only a few miles away.

* * *

This site is soooo different. I usually go on mobile and when I got on this its like O.o. It looks nice though. ANYWAY, I wrote this because it seems like Hunson sometimes gets a lot of hate. I keep seeing people saying he abandoned Marcy and stuff. In my opinion, he doesn't seem that a bad of guy so I wanted to show what I think happened. So yeah, hope you enjoyed. c: OH and note I've gotten PM's about my other story I didn't forget it (maybe lost a little motivation/) I wrote half of the next chapter it's currently missing in my room but one day it will be up! I promise! Can't wait for the season premiere. Bai guys~


End file.
